Te odio
by Dolce and Acide
Summary: AH/AU/OS ¡Te odio porque juegas conmigo a tu antojo, aún después de lo que me hiciste! ¡Pero sobre todo, te odio porque no puedo odiarte más de lo que me odio a mí misma por ser tan patética y amarte tanto!


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer.**

Pues bien, la pareja ganadora fue **Bella/Edward**, así que aquí les traigo el One Shot que les prometí. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Te odio**

**

* * *

**

Era tardísimo y Alice todavía no terminaba de arreglar mi cabello. Rosalie apenas había salido de la ducha y comenzaba a alistarse. Era obvio que íbamos a llegar bastante tarde a la recepción. Pero, como dicen mis amigas, "Nosotras no llegamos tarde, los demás llegan temprano". ¡Claro, como sus parejas las iban a esperar toda la noche!

Resoplé ante la idea. Iba a ser la única del grupo que no iba a tener pareja en el baile de graduación. Mi 'adorado' novio me había engañado descaradamente con una de las anormales del club de lectura mientras yo había estado enferma de gripe, hace casi dos meses. Cínicamente, me dijo que era hombre y tenía sus necesidades, y como yo estuve al borde de la muerte (vale, a lo mejor exagero un poco), no había estado ahí para atenderlo como se debe. Y todavía tuvo el descaro de pavonearse delante de mí pidiéndole que fuera su pareja para la fiesta de graduación. Tuve que respirar profundamente, y contar hasta diez, para no darle una buena patada en la entrepierna y ver si así se divertía con la putita esa.

Casi dos horas más tarde, escuchamos un claxon sonando insistentemente afuera de nuestro departamento. Apenas iba a asomarme por la ventana, cuando una voz se hizo sonar en todo el complejo. Seguramente mañana los vecinos iban a quejarse mañana por la mañana.

―¡Mujeres, apúrense ya! ¡Muevan sus delicados traseros de una buena vez! ―por supuesto, ése era Emmett, el novio (casi esposo) de Rosalie.

Mis amigas lucían increíbles, como siempre. Rose poseía un cuerpo de infarto, el cual estaba envuelto en un hermoso vestido color rojo sangre, sin tirantes, largo hasta el piso pero con una abertura hasta medio muslo. Alice, por su parte, era igual de hermosa, pero no le gustaba exagerar con su atuendo; su vestido negro era elegante pero sexy, con cortes irregulares en la falda. A su lado, yo parecía la hermana fea de la Cenicienta.

Tenía un buen cuerpo, no podía negarlo, mis pechos eran firmes y tenía un buen trasero. Los chicos del instituto babeaban cuando vestía esos vaqueros entubados o una blusa con un escote decente. Ahora, Alice me había arrastrado a ponerme un vestido negro, que se ataba en la parte de atrás del cuello, largo hasta poco debajo de las rodillas, y completamente ajustado; tanto así que no había podido ponerme ropa interior por peligro a que se marcara en el vestido, además tenía una apertura hasta el muslo en uno de los lados. Y como complemento, unos altísimos tacones. Ellas querían que me sintiera cómoda con mi imagen y tuviera la suficiente confianza en mí misma como para demostrarle al patán de mi ex novio de lo que se había perdido. Sí, a lo mejor mi atuendo era demasiado, pero no podía evitar sentirme sexy vestida con eso.

Al llegar al salón del lujoso hotel, me sentí completamente abrumada al ver que todos nuestros compañeros de generación, y unos cuantos invitados de grados inferiores, nos miraban boquiabiertos. Esa era una reacción que era normal para mis amigas, pero para mí era algo completamente ajeno y satisfactorio. Me concentré firmemente en no caer con estos zapatos mortales, y me prometí a mí misma que iba a disfrutar de la noche.

Por supuesto, las invitaciones a bailar no se hicieron esperar. Acepté unos cuantos bailes y mi vaso nunca estuvo vacío, siempre había alguien que se ofrecía a llenarlo. Miré a todos lados, esperando ver al desgraciado, pero parecía que no había asistido. _El karma es una perra_, pensé, _ a lo mejor su putita le quedó mal_. Era algo poco probable, tomando en cuenta que el tipo podía tener a cualquier mujer.

Estaba bailando a la mitad de la pista. Rose y Alice se habían ido con sus respectivas parejas a follar en las habitaciones del hotel. Entonces, sentí unos brazos fuertes, y bastante familiares, enredándose en mi cintura.

―¡Vaya! ¿Isabella Swan? ¿_Mi_ Isabella Swan vestida tan deliciosamente? ―alguien detrás de mí susurró en mi oído, haciéndome tensar. En primera, porque él sabía que odiaba mi nombre completo con pasión; además, yo había dejado de ser suya en el momento que se metió entre las piernas de esa ratón de biblioteca.

―¿_Tú_ Isabella Swan? ¡Vamos, Edward! ¿En qué momento olvidaste a la puta con la que te enredaste? ―reí sarcásticamente.

―Por favor, Isabella ―lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de morderlo levemente. _Fuerza, Bella_, me dije a mí misma para evitar gemir―. Sé que no eres del tipo rencorosa.

―Eddie ―si nos íbamos a molestar con cosas como ésa, yo también podía jugar. Sonreí socarronamente cuando lo escuché resoplar―, no estoy de humor para jugar a la ex novia desesperada por tenerte entre mis piernas.

Me solté de su agarre y me fui hacia la mesa donde estaban preparando las bebidas. No era muy seguidora de tomar mucho alcohol (conocía mis límites), pero me había prometido que hoy iba a ser diferente en todos los aspectos. Tomé de un trago mi bebida, y entonces fui sujetada con fuerza del brazo, haciéndome girar en mi lugar.

―¿Haciéndote la difícil? Sabes que no te va, bebé ―sonrió de manera torcida.

Con cada palabra que decía, sentía hervir la sangre. ¿Quién diablos se creía este cabrón llamándome _bebé_? ¿En qué momento había sido tan estúpida como para creer en sus palabras dulces? Simplemente, había sido otra imbécil que se había tragado su cuento (y otras cosas…), y se había llevado tranquilamente a la cama. Edward Masen era un cabrón egoísta al que jamás se le había negado nada, mucho menos una follada.

En ese momento, se me ocurrió algo. Era la última noche que lo iba a ver antes de irme a la universidad la próxima semana, y no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Tomé valor suficiente como para hacer lo que tenía en mente. Edward había jugado con todas las mujeres de nuestra generación (e incluso con algunas maestras y alumnas de grados más abajo); era hora que alguien le hiciera probar una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—Supongo que tienes razón —solté un suspiro con falsa resignación—. ¿Qué tienes en mente, _cariño_?

—Tu y yo. Una suite que aparté en el último piso. Recordar viejos tiempos. ¿Te agrada la idea? —dijo, recorriendo mi brazo lentamente.

—¿Qué pasa con la putita que te acompaña?

—¡Nah! No creo que a Ángela le importe mucho mi ausencia —dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo para que lo siguiera.

Sonreí con cierta suficiencia cuando llegamos al elevador y Edward atacó mi cuello a besos, lamiendo y mordiendo el camino hacia mi hombro. La sola idea de vengarme de él y tratarlo como él lo había hecho conmigo, me excitaba de cierta manera. Acaricié el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en su entrepierna, apretándolo de vez en cuando y ganándome gemidos guturales de Edward. Mi excitación aumentó al recordar lo grande que era y lo delicioso que se sentía recorriendo los pliegues de mi sexo.

Nunca había sido alguien así. Digo, no era una santurrona, pero esto era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Siempre había sido la tranquila y complaciente Bella, que salía de vez en cuando a tomar unos tragos con sus amigos, pero también disfrutaba pasar las tardes viendo películas y teniendo sexo casual con su novio. Edward decía que amaba lo buena que era en la cama, y por eso me había dolido tanto su engaño. Él no había sido el primero, por supuesto, pero había sido el chico con el que más había durado en una relación en toda mi vida. ¡Y miren que cambiarme por la desabrida de Ángela Webber!

La campanita del ascensor me trajo de vuelta a lo que tenía en mente: darle su merecido a Eddie.

Siendo el idiota que es, me tomó en brazos y me cargó hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, como si fuéramos una pareja de estúpidos recién casados, disfrutando de su primera noche como marido y mujer. _Uhm… juego de roles_.

Al llegar al cuarto, puso el maldito letrero de 'No molestar' y cerró la puerta con cerrojo, según él para tener completa privacidad y no ser interrumpidos, ya que no pensaba dejarme en un buen rato. Me reí sin gracia y le di la espalda para admirar la habitación en la que estábamos.

Por supuesto, el tipo estaba forrado en dinero. Su padre, Edward Masen, era un reconocido abogado en la ciudad, y como Eddie era hijo único, le daban todo lo que el retoño quería, sin importar su precio. Nunca había tenido problemas con sus padres, eran un matrimonio increíblemente amable y atento conmigo. Lástima que no podía decir lo mismo de su _adorable_ hijo.

―¿Te gusta, verdad? ―puso sus brazos enrollados en mi cintura y restregó su creciente erección en mi trasero―. Por supuesto que sí. Yo sé lo que quieres.

_¿Por qué jamás había puesto atenc__ión en la arrogancia de este chico?_

Soltó el amarre de arriba de mi vestido, haciéndolo caer y dejando mis senos al descubierto. Colocó ambas manos en cada uno de ellos y empezó a acariciarlos lenta y deliciosamente, haciéndome gemir de gusto. Recargué mi espalda contra su pecho y moví mis caderas contra su sexo. Edward pellizcó mis pezones y solté un chillido, y me pegué más contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir a él también.

Muy a mi pesar, me separé de él y comencé a desvestirlo. El saco y la corbata fueron lanzados a algún punto de la habitación; arranqué la camisa, haciendo que los botones saltaran por todos lados, mientras Edward se encargaba del cinturón y soltaba el botón de su pantalón, al tiempo que nos comíamos a besos.

Para cuando llegamos a la cama, él estaba en bóxers y yo todavía tenía el vestido en la cintura. Lentamente, comenzó a deslizar el cierre de mi vestido hasta que cayó a mis pies, y con un movimiento fluido lo aventé con el pie hacia otro lado para que no estorbara. Edward se separó de mí para admirar mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Me incomodó un poco estar bajo el foco de su mirada, pero con él era algo completamente normal.

―Me encanta cuando Alice te hace vestir de esta forma, aunque sé cuánto lo detestas. Desde que estábamos abajo, ya deseaba llegar acá. Sabía que no traías ropa interior ―me guiñó un ojo―, no con un vestido así.

―Hablas demasiado ―me moví para que él quedara de espaldas a la cama, le bajé de un tirón los bóxers, y lo empujé contra ella para que quedara acostado, subiéndome a horcajadas en su cintura.

―Uhm… ―ronroneó―. Nunca te habías puesto en plan dominante. Me gusta, gatita. Tal vez podríamos repetir este juego en otra ocasión.

Apreté los puños y respiré hondo para no golpearle. _Es un cabrón_, me dije, tratando de calmarme.

Ataqué su cuello con besos y mordidas, dejando algunas marcas en el camino. Por muy estúpido e infantil que sonara, quería marcarlo como mío, si es que en algún momento lo fue. Fui bajando por ese delicioso y esculpido pecho, lamiéndolo y raspándolo ligeramente con mis dientes, hasta llegar a su trabajado y definido abdomen. Si algo me encantaba de él, era lamer sus abdominales, marcados como tablilla de chocolate. Recorrí con la lengua la 'V' de su cadera, la cual llegaba a la parte gloriosa de su anatomía: su exquisita y gruesa polla.

La acaricié por un momento, deleitándome con su longitud, antes de darle una buena lamida a todo lo largo. Edward sacudió sus caderas con expectación y gimió sonoramente, mientras yo sonreía contra la piel de sus muslos. Con un poco más de valor, besé y lamí la cabeza de su miembro, mientras acariciaba sus testículos con mis manos; me metí una parte de su polla en la boca y succioné con fuerza, mientras hacía círculos con mi lengua. Sabía que Edward lo disfrutaba, pues no era muy seguido que yo le hiciera sexo oral.

―Sí… ―gimió―. Sigue así, bebé. _Ah_.

Mientras movía mi cabeza arriba y abajo por su miembro, comenzó a sujetarme la cabeza para marcar el ritmo, pero golpeé sus manos para apartarlas de mí.

―Nu-huh ―negué, apartando mi boca de su polla, pero sin dejar de acariciarla de arriba hacia abajo con mis manos―. Prohibido tocar, si quieres seguir jugando, Eddie.

Gruñó y dejó las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, formando puños y sujetando el edredón con fuerza.

―Bella ―gimió con fuerza cuando mi lengua volvió a recorrerlo lentamente―, me estás matando, bebé.

Sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo, por lo que moví mi cabeza con mayor velocidad y acaricié sus testículos con un poco más de fuerza. Trataba de meterla toda, pero realmente era imposible sin asfixiarme en el intento. Casi podía sentir que se corría, cuando de pronto, me aparté de él y me recosté a su lado, suspirando de satisfacción.

―Ya me cansé ―me quejé, haciendo un puchero―. Me he aburrido de hacerlo y ya no quiero seguir.

―¡Debes estar bromeando, Bella! ―gritó, mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado en la cama― ¡No puedes dejarme así!

―Ya te dije que me cansé de hacerlo ―respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Decidí aprovecharme más de la situación y me levanté de la cama, aún desnuda, e hice mi camino hacia el baño. Pero para mi mala (o buena) suerte, fui interceptada por un furioso y excitado Edward, quien me jaló de regreso hacia donde estaba y me empujó contra la cama, esta vez, quedando él arriba de mí.

―¡Qué mal! Yo no estoy ni siquiera cerca de terminar contigo ―gruñó.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer? ―le reté.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de tomar aire, cuando me tomó por las rodillas y abrió mis piernas, dejando mi sexo al descubierto, para después enterrar su cabeza entre mis piernas. Gemí con fuerza al sentir su lengua recorriendo mis pliegues hasta llegar a mi clítoris, y aprisionarlo con sus labios y succionándolo fuertemente. Chillé y traté de cerrar mis piernas, pero él las tenía sujetas con bastante fuerza. Con una última lamida, levantó la cabeza para encararme nuevamente.

―Eres una maldita mentirosa ―siseó―. Dices que ya te cansaste de hacerlo, pero estás tan jodidamente mojada que tu cuerpo te contradice totalmente.

Puso su cuerpo sobre el mío y guió su polla hacia mi sexo, entrando de una sola estocada y haciéndonos gemir de placer. Comenzó a mecerse adelante y atrás, primero lentamente, pero tomando velocidad poco a poco. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda y arañaron sus brazos y omóplatos, tratando de encontrar algo para sostenerme. Sujeté su cabello con fuerza y enterré mi cara en su cuello para amortiguar mis vergonzosos gemidos, pues no podía parar de hacerlo. El sexo con Edward era la cosa más deliciosa y placentera del mundo.

Siguió embistiendo con fuerza, y no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo convulsionaba con un poderoso orgasmo, haciendo que los dedos de mis pies se retorcieran de placer, y grité con fuerza contra su hombro. Casi diez estocadas más, Edward me acompañó al precipicio, derramándose en mi interior. Agradecí que me convenciera de tomar anticonceptivos desde que comenzamos a tener relaciones, pues la sensación de su cuerpo llenándome era indescriptiblemente deliciosa.

En ese momento, me cayó encima la realidad de lo que había sucedido: una vez más me había seducido hasta caer en sus redes. Mi plan había fallado. Yo no había jugado con Edward, él había jugado conmigo una vez más, y lo más seguro es que ahora estará regodeándose de gusto al saber que no me pude resistir a él o a su cuerpo. No le había dado ninguna lección al cabrón de Edward Masen, él había obtenido lo que quería de mí otra vez. Quería ponerme de pie y marcharme, dejándolo solo como él lo hacía con sus conquistas, pero no podía obligar a mi cuerpo a moverse de su lugar; al contrario, quería más de él. Quería que me hiciera llegar al orgasmo una vez más, y otra, y otra…

No me di cuenta en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi cara, hasta que vi la expresión de horror de Edward.

―¿Te lastimé? ―preguntó, notoriamente preocupado―. Perdóname, Bella, no quise ser tan agresivo.

Quiso rodearme con sus brazos, pero me aparté violentamente de su cuerpo, asqueada de mi propia actitud tan patética y de lo que había hecho. Me levanté de golpe de la cama y me quedé frente a él, sin importarme la desnudez.

―¡Te odio! ―grité― ¡Te odio porque eres un cabrón! ¡Te odio porque juegas conmigo a tu antojo, después de lo que me hiciste! ¡Te odio porque no me puedo resistir a ti ni a tu maldito cuerpo! ¡Pero sobre todo, te odio porque no puedo odiarte más de lo que me odio a mí misma por ser tan jodidamente patética! ―cuando llegué a este punto, las lágrimas caían con fuerza por mis mejillas y mi cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos.

Nuevamente, Edward trató de tomarme en brazos, solo que ahora se lo permití y me aferré con fuerza a su cintura y escondí mi cara en su pecho. Me dejó desahogarme, mientras acariciaba mi espalda con lentitud. Quería golpearlo, quería hacerle aunque sea una mísera fracción del daño que él me había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo no podía. A pesar de todo, _le amaba demasiado_.

―Te amo ―dijo bajito, con sus labios pegados a mi cabello―. Y perdóname por haber sido un completo imbécil contigo. Tienes razón al odiarme; yo mismo me odio por haberte lastimado de esta manera. Jamás pensé en todo el dolor que te había causado, Bella. Me equivoqué al engañarte, no hay excusa para lo que hice, pero quiero que me perdones y me des otra oportunidad. Déjame compensarte por todo el daño que te hice.

Le miré, completamente estupefacta, y tratando de encontrar algún atisbo de mentira en su mirada. Él _jamás_ me había dicho que me amaba, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos. Siempre me decía un 'Te quiero', pero cuando yo le decía 'Te amo', se congelaba en su sitio y se limitaba a besar mi frente y apretarme más a su cuerpo, siempre sin contestar a mis palabras.

Quería decirle que le perdonaba y le daba otra oportunidad, pero que era la última. A mí no me veían la cara de tonta dos veces; y aunque me doliera en el alma apartarme de su lado, si volvía a engañarme, le dejaría sin mirar atrás. Quería decirle que me hacía la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra con sus palabras, pero me limité a contestarle con un simple:

―Te amo ―y besé su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

* * *

Por: **carliitha-cullen**

*Se limpia una gotita de sudor de la frente*¡Uf! ¿Les gustó? *se muerde el labio*

Creo que es de las cosas más intensas que he escrito en mi vida, a pesar de mis participaciones en **Sexual Fantasies**. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, jeje.

¿Reviews?

**.Dolce and Acide.**


End file.
